Family to the end
by evaTR
Summary: Wendy y Joanna son hermanas, Freya e Ingrid hijas de la segunda, Victor su ex-marido pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando el portal a Asgard está abierto? ¿Qué pasa si la familia no se reduce a ellos cinco, Frederick y El Rey? ¿Y si todo diese un giro inesperado que puede conducir a la muerte de todos los brujos tanto de la Tierra como de Asgard?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

La vida se les había complicado mucho desde que el portal se abrió, Victor apenas tuvo tiempo de sacarlas de los túneles antes de que intentasen matarlas. Habían pasado tres días, tres largos y eternos días en los que no habían sabido nada de Killian, no habían logrado convencer a Dash de que no volviese a Fair Heaven y Joanna aún seguía demasiado débil a causa del Argentum. Victor había insistido en quedarse con ellas, nadie se había opuesto, y se había encargado de ir ayudando a Joanna a eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo; Ingrid se culpaba por abrir el portal y por haberse dejado manipular por Mike; Freya estaba deprimida por la ausencia de Killian; y Wendy había pasado todo ese tiempo intentando reconstruir a su familia para poder sobrevivir.

Era el amanecer del cuarto día. Wendy acababa de subirles a las chicas el desayuno, con la esperanza de que comieran algo, pasó por delante de la habitación de su hermana, a la que no había entrado desde que la dejó allí con Victor y decidió entrar. Tocó la puerta y oyó la voz de la otra bruja diciéndole que entrase.

-Buenos días Jo, ¿qué tal estás? –preguntó mientras entraba, cerró la puerta a su espalda e hizo una mueca al verla- estás fatal.

-Intentaron matarme hace unos días, así que lo siento si mi pelo no está perfecto –dijo imitándola en el momento en el que la vio en el porche hacía unos meses, sonrió levemente y le hizo sitio en su cama- buenos días Wendy.

Sonrió por la broma y se acercó a la cama, se acostó a su lado abrazándola con fuerza y dio un beso en su pelo.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes, Victor ha ido a hacer una poción para que vaya más rápido, no pienso dejaros vivir tranquilos tan pronto –abrazó a su hermana igual de fuerte y sonrió por el beso- ¿cómo están las chicas?

-Están vivas –hizo una mueca- encerradas en sus habitaciones, no quieren comer y están totalmente deprimidas –suspiró y la miró- no te preocupes lo arreglaré.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo –Joanna se levantó poco a poco con dificultad- voy a hablar con Freya, tú encárgate de Ingrid.

-¡¿Qué?! Joanna Beauchamp, vuelve a tu cama ahora mismo o me veré obligada a usar medios menos amistosos –dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiéndola por el brazo para impedir que se acercase más a la puerta.

-Wendy, no quieres que diga tu nombre entero así que déjame intentar razonar con Freya –la miró de forma amenazante, la cual funcionó, y ella la soltó con un suspiro.

-Es imposible razonar contigo Jo, sólo quiero ayudarte -mientras la ayudaba a caminar hasta la habitación de Freya acariciaba su espalda distraída- sólo te dejabas convencer por ellas.

-Y están muertas, desde entonces cada vez me cuesta más dejar que la gente me ayude, incluida tú, prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera –suspiró triste y se paró cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación- ve a hablar con Ingrid –le dio un beso en la mejilla y tocó antes de entrar sin esperar respuesta.

Freya estaba acostada en su cama, el desayuno sobre su escritorio, sin tocar, y todo oscuro, Joanna se sentó junto a ella a la vez que usaba sus poderes para abrir las cortinas y la ventana. La joven se revolvió en la cama y abrió lentamente los ojos, al ver a su madre se sobresaltó y dio un bote casi cayéndose de la cama.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿… he llegado hasta aquí? –sonrió su madre y le dio un beso en la frente- tu padre no lo sabe y tu tía ha tenido que elegir entre ayudarme o sufrir las consecuencias.

Freya la abrazó con fuerza dedicándole una leve sonrisa; unos pocos segundos después no pudo seguir conteniéndose más y empezó a llorar en los brazos de su madre, contándole lo ocurrido entre sollozos. Cuando acabó ya no le quedaban lágrimas que seguir derramando, estaba tumbada sobre el regazo de Joanna, mientras esta acariciaba su pelo para tranquilizarla.

-Victor está intentando hacer una poción para poder eliminar todo el Argentum, cuando me recupere más o menos, te prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para encontrarle, pero tú tienes que prometerme que vas a comer y que vas a salir de aquí, ¿trato?

-Trato –asintió mirando el techo y se le ocurrió una idea- si papá está haciendo una poción… ¿puedo ayudarle?

-Claro que sí, creo que confío más en tu don para las pociones que en su experiencia –sonrió ampliamente, bromeando, porque había conseguido captar su atención en algo- está en la cocina…

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de que saliese corriendo hacia el lugar que le había indicado, Joanna se levantó cansada y volvió a su habitación contenta de haber podido ayudar en algo. Una vez allí recordó su conversación con Wendy en el pasillo hacía un rato; le costaba recordar la noche en la que murieron, era triste y doloroso, pero le costaba todavía más olvidarlo. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y se durmió vencida por el cansancio provocado por el veneno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-He hablado con Ingrid –dijo Wendy mirando el contenido de su taza.

-¿Has conseguido que salga de su habitación?

-He dicho que he hablado con ella no que he hecho un milagro –suspiró volviendo la vista a Joanna.

-Quizá a mi me escuche igual que hizo Freya, aunque lo dudo –suspiró antes de levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el baño por enésima vez ese día.

La poción que Freya y Victor habían hecho funcionaba, le estaba haciendo expulsar el Argentum, sí, pero tenía que vomitarlo y no sabía si era peor el veneno o la poción. Al rato volvió a la cocina junto a su hermana, se sentó en la silla junto a ella y siguió buscando en el libro la forma de localizar a Killian, como le había prometido a Freya. Wendy cogió sus manos y con la otra apartó el libro de ella.

-No deberías estar haciendo esto, se supone que deberías estar dormida en tu cama y, como Victor se entere de que te he dejado bajar en mitad de la noche, me va a matar. Vuelve ya a la cama –dijo mirándola seria- no estás bien todavía, a tu habitación –al ver que su hermana no se movía alzó la voz- ¡Ya!

Joanna se levantó a regañadientes sin soltar sus manos y tiró de ella, tras apagar la luz con un gesto de su mano, hacia su habitación.

-Si yo me voy a la cama tú te vienes conmigo –dijo mientras llegaban- de todas formas hoy voy a dormir sola.

-Si es la única forma de que duermas… -se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama junto a Joanna- buenas noches Jo.

-Buenas noches Wendy, duerme –se abrazó a ella y ambas cerraron los ojos, durmiéndose al rato.

Esa noche alguien se metió en sus sueños, no fue la misma persona, ni fue el mismo tipo de sueño, pero a la vez que Wendy se despertó llorando de la alegría y la nostalgia, Joanna se despertó haciéndolo de puro terror e impotencia; pero, como siempre hacía, puso su mejor cara, intentando que pareciese que había soñado lo mismo que su hermana, forzó una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarse y olvidarlo todo, a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza repetía _"No ha sido un sueño, va a pasar y no podrás evitarlo"_ Wendy la abrazó con fuerza y una gran sonrisa.

-Jo, ¿has soñado lo mismo que yo? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero de igual modo no recuerdo mi sueño, ¿qué has soñado?

-He soñado que estaba viva, que volvía con nosotras y nos llevaba a ver a mamá –seguía llorando y sonriendo sobre su hombro, Joanna acarició su pelo y dejó un beso en su frente.

-Es imposible y lo sabes cielo, están muertas, las dos, no van a volver –las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos ante el recuerdo de su familia, la mitad estaban muertos y la otra mitad corrompida por el mal- ¿por qué no bajamos a comer algo?

-Siempre hay que tener esperanza, sería tan bonito que se cumpliese… -miró a su hermana con ojitos de niña pequeña antes de suspirar- tienes razón.

-Se sacrificó por nosotros, por salvarnos, los tres lo hicieron, gracias a ellos conseguimos salir de Asgard vivos, si Él nos hubiese capturado la noche del baile…

-Sin ellos y todo lo que hicieron por todos ni siquiera una décima parte de los exiliados seguiríamos vivos –hizo una mueca y se separó- ¿se lo contaremos en alguna vida a las chicas?

-Cuando murieron la primera vez me pidieron que no lo hiciésemos, pero el portal está abierto y…

-¿Qué es lo que nos pedimos que no nos contaseis? –para sorpresa de las dos brujas era Ingrid Ingrid la que estaba en la puerta, cruzada de brazos, y acababa de interrumpirlas. Freya estaba tras ella.

-Nada que queráis saber, os lo aseguro –dijo Joanna mirando a Wendy de reojo- me alegro de que hayas salido de tu hab… -para su mala suerte las náuseas habían vuelto y tuvo que volver a salir corriendo hacia el baño.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá? ¿Está…? –Ingrid dejó la frase a mitad preocupada y miró a las otras dos interrogante, ellas se rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Claro que no! Tu madre no está embarazada, sólo está vomitando todo el Argenteum por una poción de Freya –la otra no pudo evitar reírse por la tontería que había sugerido.

-¿De qué os reís? –preguntó Joanna desde la puerta al verlas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mami, yo quiero un hermanito –dijo Freya sonriendo y poniendo voz infantil.

Su madre miró a Wendy nerviosa antes de volver a salir corriendo de nuevo, no fueron las mismas razones pero quizá estas eran mayores. Era imposible que Freya supiese lo de Frederick, pero no habíanotra razón por la que precisamente ella hubiese mencionado el tema.

-Mierda, ¡Jo espera! –Wendy se levantó y salió tras ella, la alcanzó a mitad de camino de la escalera, la agarró por el brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación sin decir una palabra, cerró la puerta y la abrazó con fuerza- no lo había dicho a propósito, Ingrid ha preguntado si estabas embarazada y a Freya le ha dado por pedirte un hermanito. No saben lo de Frederick y no seré yo quien se lo cuente, esto es cosa tuya y de Victor.

-Me van a odiar si se enteran, Freya nunca me lo perdonará –se le escaparon un par de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su hijo, pero se las secó enseguida, se dejó abrazar y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-No se enterarán todavía, pero el portal está abierto y es cuestión de tiempo –le apartó el pelo de la cara poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja y sujetó su cara por sus mejillas- todo saldrá bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no te van a odiar, eres su madre.

-Eso espero –sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Acordaron que les contarían toda la historia esa misma noche, cuando ambas consiguieron tranquilizarse volvieron a la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradezco los comentarios y espero que este capítulo os resulte interesante, un saludo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

-¿Pero qué…? –Freya miró a Ingrid confundida tras ver a su madre salir corriendo- ¿qué he dicho?

-Tal vez sea por la maldición, lo de vernos morir una y otra vez, quizá no le haga gracia la idea de añadir otra persona más a la lista –cogió su mano para reconfortarla- podemos preguntarle a papá, acaba de volver de la ciudad.

-Sí, es una gran idea, vamos –se levantó y tiró de su hermana hacia la cocina, llegaron allí justo cuando Victor entraba- buenos días papá –dijo sonriente.

-Hola cariño, veo que habéis conseguido sacarla de la cama –se acercó a ellas y les dio un beso en la sien a cada una- ¿cómo está vuestra madre?

-Vomitando, no sabía que alguien pudiese tolerar tanto veneno en el cuerpo –Freya frunció el ceño pensativa- además se ha puesto muy rara cuando le he mencionada lo de mi hermano.

-¿Qué has hecho que? –preguntó sorprendido y nervioso- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-¿Qué se yo de qué? Papá, ¿Qué está pasando? Sólo le ha dicho que quería un hermanito ¿alguien me puede decir qué está pasando y por qué hay tantos malditos secretos en esta familia? –dijo con su costumbre de hablar demasiado y demasiado rápido.

-No pasa nada, no tienes que saber nada más. ¿Dónde está Joanna? –parecía más preocupado de lo normal.

-Arriba, hablando con la tía Wendy. Quiero, queremos una explicación de… -cuando ingrid se dio cuenta su padre estaba corriendo escaleras arriba- ¿Qué les pasa a todos con salir corriendo?

-Hay algo que no nos están contando, el aura de papá se ha vuelto sombría, seria y triste de repente, igual que la de mamá –dejó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana aunque era más alta que ella.

-No sé tú, pero yo quiero saber que es lo que no nos quieren contar. Esta noche les preguntamos y si deciden no contarnos nada repetimos la oción que hice para averiguar cosas sobre mi antigua vida.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –se separó y comenzó a preparar café- ¿quieres un poco?

-Me da que lo vamos a necesitar.

* * *

Joanna y Wendy acababan de volver a la habitación y, al ver que las chicas se habían ido, se cambiaron de ropa y se vistieron para bajar y seguir buscando una forma de encontrar a Killian. Cuando iban a salir, Joanna chocó contra Victor perdiendo el equilibrio, él la sujetó como si de una escena de película se tratase y le sonrió con cariño.

-Buenos días Jo –la ayudó a ponerse bien pero sin dejar de rodear su cintura con los brazos, pegándola más a él inconscientemente.

-Buenos días Victor –dijo en un susurro olvidando que su hermana aún seguía allí. Dejó ambas manos sobre su pecho sin decir nada, únicamente se miraban a los ojos, sus corazones iban a mil por hora.

Wendy carraspeó y los dos volvieron a la realidad, separándose notablemente sonrojados, ella les sonrió y paso entre ellos con expresión burlona.

-Más te vale mantener esas manos alejadas de mi hermana, tengo garras y no me asusta utilizarlas –bromeó y se rio al ver que ambos parecían dos tomates, leyó sus auras, y amplió más su sonrisa al distinguir más de treinta colores distintos, casi todos referentes al amor- voy a ver qué hacen las chicas.

Tras decir eso se fue, dejando a la pareja confundida. Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista tanto Joanna como Victor no pudieron reprimir una risa, volvieron a abrazarse con el mismo cariño y con algo más de tranquilidad, ya que Wendy se había ido. Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos, ella dejó su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho oyendo el latido de su corazón, pasó sus brazos hasta su espalda pegándose más a él.

-Freya me ha dicho lo que te ha preguntado, sabes que no era su intención, no sabe nada del tema de momento.

-No se lo he contado a las chicas en ninguna de sus vidas, ni siquiera volvimos a decir su nombre ni Wendy ni yo hasta hace unas semanas y no fue de una forma agradable. Hemos decidido contárselo esta noche, tu…

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Jo. El portal está abierto y deben saberlo todo, la falta de información podría ser un punto débil, una brecha entre todos nosotros que puede ser aprovechada –dejó un beso en su pelo- no voy a volver a irme, voy a quedarme contigo, con vosotras, para siempre –la miró a los ojos antes de susurrar –te quiero cariño, eso no va a cambiar por muchos siglos que pasen.

-Te quiero, no podría volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin ti –Victor alzó su barbilla para poder besarla con más comodidad, ella le siguió el beso con una sonrisa, esta vez no dejaría que el rey destrozase a su familia, no dejaría que su padre matase a Wendy, no podía perder a su otra hermana como la perdió a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Wendy bajó lentamente prestando atención a la escena que dejaba atrás, suspiró y rodó los ojos cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, no pudo reprimir una alegre sonrisa de alegría por su hermana. Entró en la cocina e inclinó la cabeza al ver a Freya e Ingrid, se dio la vuelta para irse porque sabía que si se quedaba se arriesgaba a un interrogatorio seguro, desgraciadamente las chicas la vieron antes de que pudiese salir de allí.

-Tía Wendy, ¿vas a algún sitio? –sonrió inocentemente la mayor de las dos.

-Yo eh… sí, he quedado con… con Leo y eh… creo que me voy…-volvió a darse la vuelta para salir de allí lo antes posible, Freya la agarró del brazo forzando una sonrisa, aunque su aura delataba lo que sentía.

-Leo puede esperar, ¿dónde está mamá?

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así?

-¿Qué nos estáis ocultando?

-¿Por qué le molesta tanto que le haya dicho que quiero un hermanito?

-Chicas…

-Está pasando algo que no nos contáis, queremos una explicación.

-No es justo que siempre nos estéis escondiendo cosas.

-Ni que ni siquiera os molestaseis en contarnos lo de Asgard, si lo hubiese sabido no habría abierto el portal bajo ningún concepto.

-Chicas parad… -Wendy alzó un poco más la voz comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Casi os matan en los túneles de Fair Heaven porque no nos quisisteis contar en qué diablos estáis pensando, lo que pensáis hacer y las consecuencias, nunca lo hacéis.

-Vamos a hablar con mamá, o le dices que baje o la bajamos nosotras.

-Las cosas no pueden seguir así, necesitamos saber qué pasa.

-Y lo vamos a saber por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Ya basta! –las dos se callaron sorprendidas por el grito de su tía y la miraron fijamente sin decir una palabra- gracias, en primer lugar dudo que queráis saber que está haciendo vuestra madre en estos momentos y menos aún verlo, en segundo lugar os lo contaremos todo esta noche así que dejad de hacer preguntas, y, en tercer lugar, las cosas van a cambiar pero no será para mejor.

-¿Lo siento? –dijo Freya mordiéndose el labio algo culpable- es que nos molesta que no nos contéis las cosas, y nunca lo hacéis.

-Supongo que lo entiendo, no pasa nada –suspiró y se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado durante el interrogatorio para coger un vaso de leche de la nevera, volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué es eso de que no queremos saber ni ver lo que está haciendo mamá? –preguntó Ingrid inocentemente y Freya asintió mirándola curiosa- pensaba que estaba hablando con papá.

-Dejaron de hablar en cuanto me perdieron de vista –dijo simplemente riéndose, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y empezaron a reírse.

-¿En serio?

-¿Mamá y papá? ¿Han vuelto?

-En serio Ingrid, yo no he dicho que hayan vuelto, sólo que no deberíais ver eso, además puede que sus auras tuviesen más colores que ese cuadro de tu madre –Wendy señaló el cuadro más colorido de la habitación riéndose- sólo puede.

-Wow, creo que nunca he visto un aura como esa, será mejor que no los interrumpamos ¿verdad? –las tres se rieron.

Ingrid levantó la cabeza y miró a su tía, la sonrisa de su cara quedó congelada al fijarse en un par de detalles. En el pelo de Wendy había aparecido una mecha blanca trenzada con su pelo negro hacia atrás de una forma realmente bonita. Ingrid la miró a los ojos y no pudo ahogar un grito al ver que eran del mismo color que esa mecha de pelo, se quedó boquiabierta y sin palabras, Freya pasó la mano intentando llamar la atención de su hermana, preocupada, y no miró a su tía; cuando consiguió reaccionar, parpadeó confusa sin poder apartar la vista de Wendy, su hermana volvió por fin la mirada a su tía y tuvo una reacción similar a la de Ingrid.

-Tía Wendy estás…

-… preciosa

-¿Pero como…

-…el blanco te puede sentar tan bien?

-No sabía que…

-…fueses tan vieja como…

-…para tener el pelo blanco y tus ojos…

-…también son blancos aunque…

-…parecen más bien plateados, tienes razón Freya –habían estado todo el rato completándose las frases la una a la otra, eso no solía pasar muy a menudo, la otra bruja las miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –estaba nerviosa, preocupada incluso.

-Tía Wendy, tus ojos son plateados y te acaba de aparecer una trenza del mismo color, en un peinado precioso, todo hay que decirlo, en el pelo –dijo Freya sin poder apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué? Dame un espejo –ella le tendió un espejo y Wendy se miró en él, primero con expresión de sorpresa, luego de horror y después cerró el espejo con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando. Murmuró unas palabras en latín y volvió a la normalidad, se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la cocina.

-Tía, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –Ingrid salió tras ella y su hermana la siguió confusa.

-Sí, no os preocupéis por nada.

-¿Qué no nos preocupemos? Estás casi llorando porque te han salido canas y se te han vuelto los ojos plateados –las dos la abrazaron con fuerza- lo de vieja iba en broma, siempre serás joven y guapa.

-Eso no lo dudaba –bromeó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una- no pasa nada malo, creo. Tengo que hablar con…

Antes de acabar la frase, Joanna, apareció bajando las escaleras, corriendo hacia ellas, de nuevo las chicas se quedaron sin palabras al ver a su madre. Si ya era guapa, con los ojos plateados, el maquillaje, que parecía natural pero eso era imposible, al menos eso creían ellas, y el recogido de mechones de pelos plateados, tres o cuatro, y morenos, parecía irreal. El hechizo de Wendy se rompió y volvió a tener los ojos plateados, el pelo perfecto y con la trenza plateada, por separado eran preciosas, pero las dos juntas… parecían divinidades sacadas de una leyenda. Joanna abrazó a su hermana con los ojos húmedos, ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Te lo dije Jo, te dije que iba a pasar.

-Pero… pero están… no… es muy… -no encontraba las palabras y cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es una noticia genial.

-Tenemos que hablar… -miró a su alrededor y sonrió a sus hijas- solas, podemos dejarlo para mañana mejor, hoy tenemos algo que hacer –suspiró- vamos a ocultar la marca de momento, puede ser peligroso, voy a llamar a Victor para que nos ayude.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, espera. ¡Victor! –gritó Wendy, unos minutos más tarde apareció y bajó las escaleras hasta reunirse con ellas, pasó el brazo por la cintura de Joanna, actuando como si fuese normal que ella y su hermana estuviesen así.

-¿Piensas dejar de gritarme algún día Wendy? –sonrió y miró a las chicas- supongo que es la hora.

-Sabes que nunca dejaré de gritarte –arrugó la nariz y los miró divertida- ¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho de tus manos Victor? –lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, el soltó a Joanna disimuladamente, la gata se rio.

-Oh vamos, déjale en paz Wendy –pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermana, quién pasó el brazo por su cintura- en el salón estaremos más cómodos.

-Yo le dejo en paz, pero que no se diga que no lo he avisado –le dio un beso en la mejilla y fueron abrazadas hasta el salón seguidas por Victor, que negaba con la cabeza, y las chicas, que cada vez pensaban que los tres adultos estaban más locos y raros a cada minuto que pasaba. Se sentaron en el sofá y en un par de sillas.

-Os debemos una historia, así que allá vamos –Joanna suspiró y comenzó a contar la historia de cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación.

* * *

**La historia la dejaré para el próximo capítulo, os dejaré especular sobre qué está pasando porque no pienso contar nada ;)**

**NOTA: no sé cuando podré actualizar los demás fics ya que, debido a los examenes, no tengo tiempo de escribir. **

**Un saludo y besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

-Hay dos formas de hacer esto, podemos contaros la historia o podéis meteros en nuestros recuerdos y revivirlo desde nuestra perspectiva –explicó Victor- vosotras decidís.

-Creo que si nos enseñáis vuestros recuerdos será más fácil comprenderlo, ¿no? –Ingrid cogió la mano de su hermana con fuerza, estaban nerviosas.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Freya, tu verás los míos, Ingrid tú los de tu tía. Victor no tienes por qué volver a verlo si no quieres, sé que no es agradable –Joanna entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la de él.

-Estaré allí por si creen que es demasiado y poder sacarlas, no pasa nada, de todas formas no me vendrá mal recordar los detalles -dio un apretón a la mano de la bruja y un beso en su mejilla- todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Sentaos en el sofá, yo haré los hechizos.

-No entiendo nada –dijo Freya y le dejó sitio a su madre- ¿vamos a meternos en vuestras cabezas para poder saber que pasó en Asgard?

-Sí, eso es lo que va a pasar –Wendy se sentó entre su hermana e Ingrid y cogió la mano de la primera- mira el lado bueno Jo, quizá nos equivocamos en algo…

-Dudo que nos equivocásemos, tu también los viste morir a todos –suspiró y cogió la mano de Freya, Wendy cogió la de Ingrid y Victor comenzó a recitar el hechizo.

-Meteos memoriam illorum quae ad eorum animos –las cuatro brujas cerraron los ojos sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**(Asgard, la noche del baile)**

Cuando abrieron los ojos Freya e Ingrid estaban frente a ellas sonriéndoles con entusiasmo. Joanna (a través de la que se estaba viendo Freya) se acercó a las chicas y les puso dos pequeñas pero hermosas tiaras sobre sus peinados, realmente parecían princesas. Estaban en una habitación bien iluminada, las paredes eran doradas y estaban repletas de cuadros y ventanas, habían una cama, dos mesitas de noche, un escritorio, una cómoda, unos armarios, una mesa con sillas alrededor y un tocador junto al que estaban las cuatro. Freya llevaba un vestido rojo carmesí, con una falda bastante amplia y la parte superior muy ajustada, tenía el pelo recogido en un lado y le caían algunos mechones rizados por el otro lado, incluso tenía una fina línea de cabello blanco en el lado del recogido; sonrió a su madre cuando le puso la tiara. Ingrid llevaba un vestido azul celeste parecido al de su hermana, pero en lugar de tener una falda lisa, estaba bordada con dibujos en dorado, su pelo también tenía un mechón de cabello blanco que le caía sobre el lado de la cara, llevaba el pelo recogido en una especie de moño deshecho; la abrazó cuando le puso la tiara y sonrió ampliamente a su tia.

Joanna se giró hacia Wendy con una amplia sonrisa, ella también estaba preciosa, su vestido era de un verde oscuro pero brillante, totalmente ajustado, a excepción de la parte inferior, y con unas mangas anchas, llevaba la espalda descubierta, con dos finos hilos plateados cruzándola para sujetar el vestido, su pelo, sus ojos y su cara eran exactamente iguales a los que habían visto tanto Freya como Ingrid en la cocina. Le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana y asintió.

-Tiene que estar de los nervios, ¿crees que mamá nos dejará verla ya? Quiero ver cómo va, hoy es el día más especia de su vida –bromeó Wendy.

-No, esos fueron su boda y cuando nació Charlie –sonrió Joanna- deberíamos ir a por Victor y Frederick mientras tú vas a por Peter, así hacemos tiempo antes de bajar al baile.

-Yo voy a por Charlie –dijo Freya antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Alguien pasó una mano manteniendo la puerta abierta, terminó de abrirla y entró con una amplia sonrisa en la habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Jo, fueron mi boda y el nacimiento de Charlie, pero sinceramente le añadiría vuestros nacimientos también.

-Estás realmente increíble –Ingrid sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que acababa de entrar- voy a por papá y a por Freddie, los chicos estarán a punto de llegar –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Nuestros nacimientos? –Wendy se rio y se acercó a la mujer- estás perfecta, ¿por qué tu siempre estás perfecta? No es justo que seas la más guapa de las tres –puso cara triste y ella la abrazó.

-No seas tonta Wendy, no siempre estoy perfecta, las tres somos igual de guapas según mamá y vuestros nacimientos siempre van a ser importantes para mí, siempre me acordaré del follón que me dabais –bromeó y las tres rieron, Joanna se acercó a ellas y las abrazó.

-Todo va a salir bien, sólo es el anuncio como heredera, no te van a coronar ya –le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió- vamos o llegaremos tarde, las chicas ya están con Balder y Loki, Charlie te está esperando con James, y Peter y Victor nos están esperando a Wendy y a mí.

-Jo, ¿dónde está Frederick?

-Está con papá comprobando como va todo, están en el baile ya –suspiró- o te tranquilizas o te hago un hechizo, deja ya de pensar en esas cosas, no va a pasar nada.

-Siempre ha sido una negativa, no sabe disfrutar de la vida –Wendy sonrió a sus dos hermanas y pensó- _"las dos sois demasiado negativas, todo va a salir perfecto. Nym o te tranquilizas o te tranquilizo a la fuerza"_

_-"Tampoco te pases enana, no estoy tan nerviosa" _–pensó, le sacó la lengua burlona a Wendy y se rio- ¿seguro que voy bien? No sé, no me convence el violeta.

Nymeria llevaba un vestido violeta con dibujos simples bordados en plateado sobre la voluminosa falda, la parte superior era de un tono más oscuro y escotada, las mangas iban abiertas desde los hombros hasta los codos, donde estaban unidas por unas piedras plateadas, a partir de ahí la manga caía abierta, era un vestido muy bonito. Sus ojos plateados combinaban perfectamente con el vestido y llevaba la mitad del pelo del color de sus ojos y la otra mitad tan negro como el de sus hermanas, entrelazado con joyas plateadas hasta atrás y después ondulado. Jugó con sus pulseras, nerviosa, hasta que Wendy cogió sus manos mirándola mal porque la conexión existente entre las tres les permitía oir y sentir lo que pensaban y sentían las otras dos, además de otras cosas por el estilo.

-Para ya, por favor –suspiró y se concentró intentando tranquilizarse- ¿mejor?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Cuánto queda? ¿Bajamos ya? –miró a Joanna.

-Sí, vamos –las abrazó a las dos sonriendo- yo me voy adelantando que tengo que buscar a Victor, nos vemos en unos minutos –salió en busca de su familia.

Alguien tocó la puerta, le dijeron que pasase y, al verlo, Wendy sonrió y se acercó al hombre que acababa de entrar, él la abrazó e inclinó la cabeza hacia la otra mujer, ambos se despidieron y salieron de allí dejándola sola. Mientras Wendy y su acompañante, caminaban por los hermosos pasillos del palacio se cruzaron con un niño de casi dos años caminando de la mano de un hombre hacia la habitación de la que habían salido; un rato después llegaron hasta la puerta del salón de baile, casi todos estaban allí, el rey y la reina ya habían entrado, Joanna y Victor estaban cogidos del brazo hablando con Freya y su novio, Balder, quién tenía un aire a Killian, Ingrid estaba hablando con dos chicos, Loki, su acompañante, y Frederick. No fue hasta que se dio la vuelta cuando Ingrid (la que estaba viendo los recuerdos de Wendy) vio que Frederick era casi igual a Freya, eran… ¿hermanos gemelos? ¿Era eso posible?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Lamento haber tenido que cortar la historia pero el capítulo se me estaba alargando demasiado, la parte más interesante la dejaré para el próximo ;) siento las molestias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Freya, Ingrid y Frederick entraron con sus parejas al baile, tras ellos Wendy y su marido, Peter, según ella su alma gemela y el hombre de su vida con el que llevaba diez años casada; tras ellos entraron Joanna y Victor. El salón de baile era sencillamente perfecto, sus paredes estaban bañadas en oro, el suelo era de un blanco perlado, el techo hechizado mostraba el cielo de Asgard y todas sus constelaciones, los fuegos fatuos danzaban entre los invitados y la música resonaba por todas partes. Nymeria entró cogida del brazo de James y cogiendo a Charlie de la mano para que no se fuese corriendo a jugar, toda la familia real se reunió en torno a los dos tronos, el del rey y el de la reina; la reina se levantó sonriendo ampliamente al ver a sus hijas, bajó y se puso junto a ellas, las abrazó a las tres y volvió a subir junto al rey.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos todos al Baile de Primavera. Es para mí un honor poder celebrar esta fiesta sagrada para nosotros y que todos estéis aquí presentes –el rey derrochaba su habitual carisma y amabilidad- En primer lugar me gustaría anunciar que…

Una explosión en las puertas interrumpió el discurso de Nickolaus, estas se abrieron y varios brujos entraron precipitadamente a la sala; los invitados al baile se prepararon para defenderse si era necesario, los guardias se pusieron en posición de defensa y el rey se acercó a las puertas.

-¿Qué significa esto hermano? –dijo el rey dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el jefe.

-Lo sabes perfectamente –el hombre señaló su brazo- ¿por qué no te destapas el brazo y les enseñas a todos lo que realmente estás haciendo?

-No tengo nada que demostrar –Nickolaus blandió su espada y atacó a su hermano- eres un traidor, vas a pagar por ello –hizo un gesto a los guardias y estos empezaron a atacar a los rebeldes.

Mientras se empezaba a librar una cruel batalla, los invitados al baile se vieron obligados a salir corriendo o teletransportarse como bien podían, Charlie, asustado, se había refugiado entre los brazos de su madre; Wendy había cogido la mano de su marido con fuerza, él rodeo sus hombros y la hizo girarse para que no tuviese que verlo; Joanna había sido abrazada por Victor de tal modo que no pudiese contemplar la batalla. Nymeria se acercó a Freya y le dio a Charlie.

-Necesito que te quedes con él. Es complicado pero necesito que se quede con alguien en quien confíe de verdad –ella asintió y cogió a su primo- diles a todos que los quiero.

-Lo haré pero ten cuidado, como mi madre se entere de que yo sabía algo me mata.

-Salid de aquí todos, va a ser una masacre.

Asintió y salió corriendo hacia la batalla, rasgando el vestido por el camino y sacando dos espadas de entre la tela, no vieron nada más a causa del revuelo. Freya cogió a su hermana y gritó un "vámonos de aquí" a pleno pulmón antes de salir corriendo, con Charlie en brazos. Joanna y Wendy giraron la cabeza unos segundos hacia la batalla, en ese mismo momento un guardia le clavó una espada por la espalda a Nym, que estaba ayudando a la resistencia, ella se dio la vuelta y lo mató sin pestañear a pesar de la herida. Salió corriendo hacia ellas, cogió sus manos y corrieron detrás de Freya e Ingrid.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué has matado a esos guardias? ¿Por qué ayudas a los rebeldes? –las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Wendy mientras hablaba.

-Papá ha usado el Serpens Clavem para abrir un portal a otro mundo, está consumiéndose por la oscuridad, mamá y el tio Edward lo descubrieron y, al ver que era demasiado tarde para quitárselo decidieron hablar con él, se hizo el loco y los amenazó, mamá me lo contó y os lo ocultamos para protegeros. Se supone que sólo iban a hacer que papá se destapara el brazo, si no hubiese atacado… -negó con la cabeza y llegaron a un cruce de pasillos, las tres se quedaron paralizadas ante la escena que vieron- no…

En el pasillo de la derecha, clavada en la pared, por la espada de Nickolaus, estaba la reina, parecía como si la hubiesen golpeado hasta casi matarla y la hubiesen dejado allí como advertencia; ella levantó la cabeza y movió los labios gesticulando una única frase "Os quiero, salid de Asgard" dicho eso dejó caer la cabeza exhalando su último aliento.

-Era demasiado optimista, lo mejor será que volváis a vuestras habitaciones queridas, os borraré la memoria y no recordaréis nada de esto, es más, haré como si no supiese que ha sido idea vuestra –Nickolaus tenía los ojos totalmente negros y su expresión despedía odio e ira.

-"_Salid de aquí, yo lo distraeré y os seguiré, ha sido culpa mía"_ –Nymeria se adelantó y, al ver que sus hermanas no se habían movido hizo un gesto a Victor y a Peter para que se las llevasen. James se negó a irse y se quedó junto a ella.

Victor cogió a Joanna en brazos por mucho que pataleó, le gritó y se revolvió, igual que Wendy, y siguieron corriendo por el largo pasillo. Joanna rompió a llorar cuando su padre le arrancó el corazón a su hermana. Antes de morir, la mayor de las tres usó todas sus fuerzas restantes para hacer al rey caer en una trampa y conseguirles tiempo, James intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para acabar con él pero cuatro guardias se encargaron de él, tirando su cuerpo, junto al de su esposa por una de las ventanas. Nickolaus gritó furioso al no poder liberarse de la trampa, lanzó su espada hacia los que huían y esta acertó en un blanco, atravesó a Peter e hirió levemente a Wendy, con su último aliento, le pidió a Victor que sacase a Wendy y a Jo de allí con vida, él asintió y cerró los ojos; Wendy y Joanna lloraban por todo lo que había pasado, abrazadas.

* * *

A partir de ahí todo se volvió negro. Ingrid y Freya abrieron los ojos confusas y miraron a su madre y su tia, que en esos momentos estaban abrazadas, aunque no llorando como en el recuerdo. Todas esas muertes de la gente a la que querían… No era de extrañar que les hubiesen escondido esa parte durante tanto tiempo, pero aun así no era justo, eran demasiadas cosas ocultas.

-¿Qué pasó con Frederick? ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que tenía un hermano gemelo? Odio que siempre me estéis ocultando las cosas, no es justo.

-Mañana os enseñaremos esa parte, no nos quedan fuerzas para… ¿Jo? –Wendy miró a su hermana asustada, no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta ahora, puso una mano en su frente y la apartó enseguida, porque estaba ardiendo- Victor, el hechizo ha anulado la poción, sigue teniendo Argenteum.

Wendy se levantó y dejó que Victor se sentase junto a su hermana, que estaba temblando. Alguien llamó al timbre y todos se miraron extrañados.

-Voy yo –dijo Wendy, salió del salón y se dirigió hasta la puerta echando un último vistazo atrás, abrió la puerta y se quedó sin palabras de la sorpresa- t-tú… -consiguió decir entre sorprendida y asustada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

A pesar de las protestas de Victor, Joanna siguió a su hermana extrañada porque alguien llamase a la puerta a esas horas de la noche, se agarró al final de la barandilla, mareada, y miró mientras ella abría la puerta. Una mezcla de emociones se apoderó de las dos brujas, el hombre de la puerta se levantó la capucha de la sudadera, dejando ver perfectamente la cara de Frederick, Wendy miró a Joanna, quien se había quedado boquiabierta de la sorpresa y luego a su sobrino de nuevo.

-Mamá… -Wendy se apartó de la puerta dejándole pasar, él lo hizo y fue directamente a abrazar a su madre, quien le correspondió el abrazo con la poca fuerza de la que disponía- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? –hablaba muy preocupado al ver que no se tenía casi en pie, colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza e intentó hacer un hechizo de curación- Mamá, por favor acabo de volver, no me dejes –al ver que no funcionaba miró a Wendy asustado.

-No lo intentes Freddie, no va a funcionar. La han envenenado con Argenteum, es lo único que puede matarla, hemos intentado un montón de cosas pero… -dejó la frase a mitad, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó- todo va a salir bien, ya lo veréis.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada… -se abrazó a Frederick antes de perder el equilibrio totalmente- me alegro de que estés bien, cariño, te echaba de menos –sonrió.

-¿Frederick? –Victor estaba en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba con el salón, se acercó a ellos incrédulo y sorprendido al ver a su hijo allí- no me puedo creer que seas tú pensaba… -se quedó sin palabras al ver a Joanna, estaba casi inconsciente, mortalmente pálida y estaba sujeta por su hijo y su hermana- no hay otra alternativa, tengo que usar ese hechizo –cogió a Joanna en brazos- no subáis arriba oigáis lo que oigáis –dicho eso usó sus poderes para llegar antes a la habitación de la bruja.

Victor dejó a su ex-mujer sobre la cama, ella lo miró confusa porque no recordaba que él estuviera con ella hace unos segundos, giró en la cama quedando de espaldas a la puerta y mirándolo atentamente. El brujo empezó a sacar cosas de un maletín, preparar una especie de masa o brebaje extraño y a colocar velas; dibujó un círculo alrededor de la cama, con un pentagrama, encendió las velas y se acercó a ella.

-Es la única forma de curarte Jo, los dos sabemos lo que implica pero es un riesgo que hay que correr –empezó a quitarle la ropa, ella no se resistió, sabía que tenía razón, de todas formas iba a morir igualmente, ¿qué importaba que pasase antes o después? La ató a la cama mientras empezaba a recitar el hechizo, ella empezó a gritar por el dolor que le causaba el Argenteum saliendo de su cuerpo, era demasiado.

* * *

Wendy llevó a su sobrino hasta el salón, Freya e Ingrid se levantaron rápidamente, sorprendidas, al verle y corrieron a abrazarlo, la bruja fue a por una botella de absenta y varias copas, sabía que no iba a soportar oír a su hermana gritar sin varias copas encima. Llenó los vasos del líquido de la botella y se bebió el suyo de golpe, las chicas la miraron algo confusas cuando hizo eso pero su expresión se acentuó mezclándose con temor y miedo al oír gritar a su madre; Freddie cogió uno de los vasos e imitó a su tía, ella llenó ambos vasos de nuevo.

-Va a estar así toda la noche, es lo mejor que podemos hacer mientras tanto, dudo que podamos dormir hoy –volvió a beberse el vaso, las chicas se acercaron e imitaron a su tía y a su hermano.

Freddie se detuvo de pronto, tras uno de los gritos de su madre y miró a su tía recordando algo de pronto, se levantó de golpe.

-Tía Wendy, tenemos que hablar con mamá, es urgente, la persona que me ayudó me ha pedido que os encuentre y os de un mensaje, a las dos –miró a su alrededor nervioso- puede que el rey haya mandado brujos a por mí, que me hayan seguido y sepan donde estáis…

-Frederick Beauchamp, cálmate. Tu madre no está en condiciones de recibir un mensaje y no vamos a interrumpir el hechizo, sabes el riesgo que tiene hacerlo ya de por sí, podría morir por el más mínimo error o mala pronunciación de una palabra. ¿Qué mensaje te dio esa persona? ¿Quién era?

-De acuerdo –saca un pequeño pergamino de un bolsillo y se lo enseña- me dijo que os diera esto.

* * *

_Para que la hija inmortal de la segunda,_

_fruto de un amor prohibido reine,_

_su alma debe aprovechar su última oportunidad,_

_su corazón puro morirá para salvarlas a todas,_

_su espada y su escudo brillarán por la luz,_

_serán traicionados por el padre,_

_salvados por alguien creído muerto,_

_uno será tentado por la oscuridad,_

_el inocente será traicionado por un ser amado,_

_otro que sucumbió a ella volverá para bien o para mal,_

_otro al principio abandonará,_

_aunque volverá más tarde para ayudar._

_Cuando la reina legítima vuelva de entre los muertos_

_tendrá una elección que realizar_

_y la corona ante ellas dos temblará._

* * *

Wendy leyó en silencio varias veces la profecía escrita sobre pergamino, intentando interpretarla. Alguien llamó a la puerta, se levantó antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada y fue a abrir; de pie en el umbral había una adolescente de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, ella la miró algo nerviosa, intentó sonreírle y ella hizo una mueca. La joven se acercó a ella, estaba nerviosa y asustada, miraba a la bruja como esperando a que pasase algo, seguramente sería una humana a la que habrían robado o algo.

-Disculpe señora, ¿vive aquí la familia Beauchamp? –algo en los ojos de la joven le dijo que debía mentir en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No, lo siento. Se fueron del pueblo hace unos meses ¿querías algo? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte –la miró de arriba abajo extrañada por su forma de vestir, parece que hubiese robado ropa de varias tiendas distintas, ¿por qué querría saber si vivían allí?

-¿Se fueron? –sonrió entre triste y aliviada- al menos estarán a salvo esta vez –negó con la cabeza ante su sugerencia y se fijó en su collar, la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara- si por casualidad los vieses diles que salgan de aquí lo antes posible, van a venir a por ellos. Los rebeldes fueron exterminados y doblegados, corren peligro y es inevitable que la profecía se cumpla… -no pudo seguir hablando y ahogó un grito de dolor, se llevó una mano al corazón y desapareció de allí como si nunca hubiese estado.

Wendy volvió dentro confusa y extrañada por todo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo abrió los ojos como platos e intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo, esta estaba cerrada a cal y canto por lo que se puso a golpearla gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Frederick se acercó al oír el escándalo, la abrazó por la espalda y murmuró un hechizo para dormirla en su oído, cogió a su tía en brazos y la dejó sobre el sofá, sumida en un profundo sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Wendy abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba tumbada en el sofá, su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de Ingrid, quién finalmente también se había dormido; Freya estaba abrazada a ella; y Frederick se había dormido en el suelo agarrando su mano. Habían usado un hechizo para dormirla y tranquilizarla, apenas recordaba la noche anterior, debido a toda la absenta que había tomado la noche anterior ¿por qué lo haría? Se preguntó dónde estaría Joanna… ¡Eso era! Por esa razón había estado bebiendo; se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a los chicos y salió corriendo hasta la habitación de su hermana.

-"Joanna Beauchamp, ni se te ocurra estar muerta porque si lo estás pienso matarte, otra vez, con mis propias manos" –pensaba mientras abría la puerta, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que ella miraba en su dirección con una sonrisa, desde la cama- ¡Estás viva! –se avanzó sobre ella abrazándola y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

-Sí, me alegro de que no tengas que matarme con tus propias manos, no sería muy agradable –le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su pelo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? No lo he dicho en voz alta, sólo lo he pensado –frunció el ceño- "Esto no es normal, nuestra conexión se extinguió cuando nos fuimos… -miró a su alrededor- ¿dónde está Victor?"

-"Teóricamente no deberíamos poder hacer esto ¿verdad?" –miró a su hermana confusa-"Ha ido a la ciudad a por un poco de ropa y a descansar, volverá luego."

-"Echaba de menos hacer esto contigo" –su voz mental se vuelve triste y nostálgica- "La echo de menos a ella… Ayer Freddie me dio un mensaje, era para las dos y a él se lo dio la persona que lo salvó. Es una profecía" –miró a su hermana de arriba abajo- "Jo, estás desnuda."

-"Yo también echaba de menos esto, me encantaría que siguiese viva" –rodó los ojos ante su observación, chasqueó los dedos poniéndose la ropa con magia- "Ya está. ¿Una profecía para nosotras? No es una buena señal. ¿Dónde están los chicos?" –se levantó de la cama y cogió la mano de Wendy, tiró de ella hasta fuera.

-Están en el salón, dormidos. Tan adorables como siempre –se rio y se dejó llevar, se sentó en la mesa observando la escena con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Buenos días –Joanna se sentó en el sofá, entre sus hijas, abrazándolas y dándoles un beso en la cabeza a cada una, miró a Frederick dormir unos minutos. Cuando se despertaron lo suficiente para ser conscientes de que estaba pasando, se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza, casi llorando- todo está bien, no ha pasado nada, estoy aquí.

-¿Mamá? –Freddie se había despertado, más o menos, por los gritos de alegría de sus hermanas- ¡Sigues viva!

-Sí, sigo viva. Ven aquí cariño –alargó un brazo hacia su hijo y él la abrazó con fuerza, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició su espalda- me alegro mucho de que estés aquí de nuevo. Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a vosotras también. ¿Y papá? –la miró extrañado por no verlo.

-Ha ido a su casa a por algo de ropa, volverá luego –sonrió- seguro que queréis desayunar. Vamos, os haré tortitas –se levantó como pudo, pues no la habían soltado todavía y caminó hacia la cocina.

-¿A su casa? ¿No vive contigo? ¿Por qué no vive contigo? –la siguieron los tres abrazados a ella aún atemorizados por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Joanna se puso tensa ante su última pregunta y lo miró forzado una sonrisa.

-No, no vive aquí. Lo eché de casa hace unos… nueve siglos –Wendy los siguió nerviosa porque acababan de sacar un muy mal tema de conversación- ¿sirope o caramelo?

-Mamá, ¿echaste a papá de casa? Nos dijiste que nos había abandonado –Freya se separó y la miró ofendida.

-Y os abandonó –dijo su madre simplemente, consiguió soltarse de los otros dos y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para preparar las tortitas, cada vez de peor humor. Su hermana se acercó a ella y la ayudó con las tortitas.

-Acabas de decir que le echaste de casa –dijo Ingrid algo confusa, sentándose en una silla.

-No me apetece hablar de eso ahora –volvió a forzar una sonrisa y siguió cocinando.

-No, claro que no. Tú nunca quieres habar del tema, nunca nos cuentas toda la verdad, siempre nos mientes y nos ocultas cosas. ¡Estoy harta de todo eso! ¡Ni siquiera me contaste que tenía un hermano gemelo hasta que no tuviste más remedio! –a medida que hablaba, Freya, alzaba más la voz, una de las tazas que había sobre la mesa se hizo añicos.

Joanna había intentado olvidar lo que pasó en Salem una y otra vez, pero siempre le había sido imposible; a medida que su hija hablaba, o más bien gritaba, el recuerdo que aquel día volvía con más claridad y nitidez que otras veces, el recuerdo de cómo Victor les había quitado los poderes a sus hijas, de cómo la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo se había quedado mirando cómo quemaban en la hoguera a Freya e Ingrid, por brujas, sin hacer nada ni tratar de impedirlo. El cielo se nubló igual que el humor de la bruja, Freddie tuvo que encender la luz para poder ver algo, antes de que se desatara una tormenta considerable.

-Freya, te estás pasando un poco, la tormenta es pasarse de dramática –Ingrid cogió la mano de su hermana y esta la miró confusa.

-No…

-Jo… -Wendy se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, al haber restaurado la conexión podía ver sus sentimientos, recuerdos, pensamientos, emociones… ella sabía lo que su hermana estaba pasando en esos momentos- contrólalos antes de que hagan daño a alguien –podía entender por qué se le estaban yendo los poderes de las manos pero era peligroso, acarició su pelo con cariño- fue un idiota, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Es mamá quién está haciendo esto? –Ingrid se había asomado a la ventana y lo observaba todo entre sorprendida y asustada- no pienso volver a enfadarla.

Freddie sonrió, vigiló las tortitas para que no se quemaran, sabía que cuando su madre se ponía así era por una razón de peso; ella no mentía casi nunca y rara vez se le descontrolaban los poderes, fuese lo que fuese que había hecho Victor debió de ser realmente grave para que lo echase y lo suficiente como para querer ocultárselo de tal forma a todos. La tormenta amainó lentamente; cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Freddie ya había acabado de preparar las tortitas, Freya seguía enfadada y sentada en el mismo lugar, Ingrid se despegó de la ventana y fue a sentarse a la mesa aún algo impresionada. Wendy le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se separó un poco de ella.

-Algún día deberías perdonárselo, reconozco que fue un completo idiota y un imbécil pero sabes que… -al ver que todos estaban pendientes de lo que decía, lo pensó para que solo Joanna pudiese oírlo- "No puedes vivir sin él, lo has intentado y mira cómo te ha ido."

-Algún día –dejó las tortitas sobre la mesa y al girarse vio a Victor- no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

-Sabes cuánto siento aquello, fue un error del que me he arrepentido siempre… -cogió su mano y ella lo abrazó, aún un poco triste.

-¿Qué pasó? –Freya se había interesado de repente por la conversación al ver las auras de sus padres- quitando que mamá sea una exagerada y muy dramática a veces ¿tan malo fue?

Victor miró a Joanna y ella negó levemente con la cabeza, no era un buen momento para remover el pasado.

-Tienes razón cielo, soy una exagerada y una dramática –sonrió y bes a Victor, miró a su hijo-¿Cuál era el mensaje que tenías que darnos?

-Mira esto –sacó el pequeño pergamino de un bolsillo y se lo dio a su madre.

Joanna leyó el contenido varias veces, ignorando las protestas de sus hijas por no contarles la historia. Era incapaz de creer lo que ponía, era lo que había soñado no hace mucho, lo peor de todo era que ella sabía cuál era exactamente su papel en todo eso. Decidió que lo mejor sería ocultarlo de momento, incluso a Wendy y a Victor. Nadie debía saberlo hasta que llegase el momento adecuado; el mayor problema era que, si su parte era cierta, el resto de la profecía lo sería. Le devolvió el pergamino a Freddie, dijo que no sabía nada y que todo cambiaría muy pronto, que dejasen que viniese lo que tuviese que venir. Trató de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que repetía una y otra vez la misma frase "Tened cuidado, van a por vosotras. La profecía debe cumplirse."


End file.
